


Logan's First Christmas

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Series: The Dadceit Chronicles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fic, Dadceit AU, Gen, dad!deceit, dad!patton, happy new year now take this christmas fic, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: It's Logan's first Christmas post-adoption! Logan is seven years old, and he wants it to be perfect!
Relationships: Familial Deceit and Logan, Familial Patton and Logan, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The Dadceit Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540684
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	Logan's First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year now take another Christmas fic /j. 
> 
> Part of my Dadceit AU!!

Logan has never had his own Christmas before. He’s not sure what to expect. Yeah, they all celebrated at the orphanage, but this Christmas was for him. Logan was seven years old and he was going to have his first Christmas in his new home.

Logan wanted this Christmas to be perfect. The question was, how did he make it that way? He was little, he couldn’t go anywhere or buy anything, not like how his dads deserved.

So Logan sat at the dining room table with a stack of construction paper and his Crayola washable markers (he had the fancy pack of ten instead of the pack of eight and he was very proud of it), and began to draw.

Logan made two cards. For Mr. Patton, he drew a puppy with a Santa hat and a speech bubble saying “bark bark! Merry Christmas!” Logan knew Patton liked something called ‘puns’ but he didn’t know very many good ones yet, much less Christmas themed dog puns. Maybe next year!

Inside the card, Logan wrote a quick note.

_Dear Mr. Patton,_

_Merry Christmas! I’m very happy to spend Christmas with you this year. The tree is very big and has lots of ornaments, and you make very good Christmas cookies. ~~Merry Chri- I lov-~~ Have a good day._

_~~Love~~ , From,_

_Logan_

He worried about having to cross things out at the end, but the reason you crossed things out was so people didn’t look at them, so he hoped Mr. Patton wouldn’t look. He was really proud of the dog he drew and didn’t want to have to make it perfect again.

Mr. Dee was harder to make a card for. He didn’t “awww!” at puppies and kitties, didn’t make silly jokes that Logan couldn’t quite understand, and didn’t bake the cookies they decorated. Mr. Dee wore a tie and went to work and picked Logan up on his way home. Mr. Dee was a very serious man, and he was hard for Logan to make a gift for. So Logan drew a tie on a car and laughed at how silly it looked, but didn’t throw it out because somehow he knew Mr. Dee would laugh too.

_Dear Mr. Dee,_

_Merry Christmas! I’m very happy to spend Christmas with you this year. I like the car rides with you and I want school to start again so I can ride in the car and talk about my day with you again._

_~~Lov~~ From,_

_Logan_

Logan was proud he didn’t have to cross out as much this time. He smiled at his handiwork and went to place his cards under the tree for Mr. Dee and Mr. Patton to open in a few days.

“I’m putting your presents under the tree, but you can’t peek until Christmas!” Logan announced, and both of his dads agreed.

When Christmas arrived, Logan received plenty of presents. His favorites were a star chart that Mr. Dee said he would help Logan put on his ceiling and a weighted blanket that felt good on his shoulders.

When it was Mr. Patton and Mr. Dee’s turn to open presents they grabbed Logan’s cards first. Logan blushed and ducked his head, trying to hide the bright smile on his face.

Patton “awww!”ed at the puppy on his card and Dee chuckled at the car wearing a tie. They read their respective messages, and Mr. Patton started to tear up.

Logan’s smile fell to a look of horror. Did he do something wrong? Were the cards not good enough? Logan has never feared that they’d send him back, but if he did he’d imagine this was how that fear felt.

“Is it wrong?” He asked, voice small and unsure.

Patton surged forward and pulled Logan into a hug.

“No, honey, it’s perfect,” Patton’s voice was thick with emotion.

Dee soon joined the hug, rubbing a comforting hand up and down Logan’s back.

“We love you too, Logan. We love you too.”

Logan felt his breath hitch and tears prick in his eyes. Normally, Logan didn’t like showing his feelings, he didn’t understand them, but here, under the tree on his first family Christmas, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Logan smiled and squeezed back.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!


End file.
